Oh What A Feeling
by greengirl82
Summary: Who knew feelings could be so complicated? A three shot about feelings between the dark haired pair...
1. On The Radio

**Oh What A Feeling**

Disclaimer: We all know that CBS owns Criminal Minds.

Summary: While away on a case, Hotch and Emily are driving back to the station and listen to a call in show...

A/N: This small series of one-shots will be about feelings. Just enjoy.

Thanks for reading, you know what would be cool? A review...

* * *

Erica Jong said, "Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't."

* * *

Emily hopped into the car, not wanting to look over at Hotch for fear of doing something that could potentially embarrass her. Like kiss him.

She knew this was bad. Having feelings for her boss, but it's not like she could do anything about it.

All she wanted was to return to the police station, grab her stuff and ride back to the hotel. With anyone but Hotch.

"Want to listen the radio?" Hotch asked politely.

"Sure." Emily murmured, looking out the passenger window as Hotch looked over at her then flicked the station on.

_'I want your sex, I want your love, I want your sex, I want your sex, sex...'_

Emily grabbed the dial and looked over at Hotch, "Never really was a George Michael fan."

"Ah" Hotch said nodding, trying to calm his breathing.

Emily switched the station to a random button not caring where it landed.

_'Ah push it- push it good, ah push it- push it real good, ooh baby, baby, baby, baby...'_

Hotch grabbed the knob, and murmured, "Not a fan of theirs."

"Mm" Emily said watching him change the station, she cursed that there were no presets in the FBI issued SUV.

_'Ooh woo, I want to sex you up, tick tock get up stop...'_

Emily groaned internally when she heard the Color Me Badd song, she reached for the knob and their hands touched.

"You can change it" Hotch said lightly.

"Thanks" Emily muttered trying to control her hand from shaking.

_'She's a very kinky girl, the kind you don't take home to mother. She will never let your spirits down once you get her off the street...'_

Emily flicked the station and said, "That song, as good as it is, there's only so many times you can listen to it."

"And thank you for calling into the Dr. Davis show" a male voice said, "And remember you can call in at anytime. Mary, who is our next caller?"

"Well Doc, we have Maggie from Lake Eerie on the line." Mary said.

"Yes, Maggie? This is Dr. Davis" the doctor said, "Why don't you tell us what's bothering you?"

"It's my boss, Doctor" Maggie said, "I've been in love with him for a little under five years now."

That caught Hotch and Emily's attention and both listened in while trying to appear casual.

"Has your boss made any indication that he knows how you feel?" Dr. Davis asked.

"Sort of" Maggie said, "We work at (bleep)."

"Maggie that sound was to keep your place of employment private" Dr. Davis said, "We do not want any personal material of your life other than your story out there. Ok?"

"Yes, Doctor" Maggie said, "Well, my boss and I are always working close, and well lately, I've noticed some sort of change in his behavior."

"How so?" Dr. Davis asked.

"Well he's been even more aloof," Maggie said, "He'll want to work closely with me one minute then pull away to be at great distance."

"Is there some sort of policy, prohibiting inter-office dating?" Dr. Davis asked.

"Not really" Maggie said, "It's looked down upon but there's nothing set in stone. Anyway, my boss... I noticed him keeping an eye on me and it wasn't in the employer watching his employee... but he's always looking at me and we hadn't started out on the best of circumstances."

"How do you mean?" Dr. Davis asked.

"Well when I was first hired for the company" Maggie said, "He was cold and dismissive towards me..."

Hotch tightened the steering wheel as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to Emily who was biting her lower lip.

"And well then after his wife left him, he started being more outgoing with our other co-workers" Maggie added, "And then there was that time when he wound up in the hospital from an emergency appendectomy..."

"And what happened?" Dr. Davis asked, "Did anything occur of his medical emergency?"

"I found him passed out when he was late arriving to work" Maggie said, "He was... should I say?"

"Say whatever makes you feel comfortable." Dr. Davis advised.

"Well he was in his car" Maggie said, "I was so scared for him, and I stayed with him at the hospital, the entire time until his family arrived."

Emily bit her lip as she started to pick at her thumb nail but felt Maggie's story was somewhat similar to hers and Hotch's.

"This seems like an interesting call in program." Hotch said making conversation.

"Yeah" Emily said then chanced it, "Do you think Maggie's boss has feelings for her?"

Hotch inhaled, "I believe so."

"Did your boss ever say anything to you about when you stayed by his side?" Dr. Davis asked.

"He thanked me" Maggie said, "And he was somewhat friendlier to me than he had been before, but there's always this brick wall that he puts up every once in a while."

"What do you think brought this on?" Dr. Davis asked, "Do you think his failed marriage had anything to do with this?"

"Not at first, no" Maggie told him, "But after his ex-wife married the man she left him for, he seemed to try to appear relaxed."

"My thinking is, that he wants to move forward past such an emotional break up, but he's afraid to open his heart up" The doctor said, "Whenever someone is betrayed in such a way, trust is always the first thing that people feel that its hard to give, and when his former wife remarried, he felt like he was cheated on all over again."

"So what do I do?" Maggie asked, "Because now I can feel myself falling more and more in love with him..."

Emily bit her lip harder as she looked over at Hotch, whose only outward reaction was gripping hard on the steering wheel.

"The best thing to always start with is honesty" Dr. Davis said, "You've grown into friends, and that wasn't an easy task, you should just ask him out for something simple like coffee or go to lunch. It never hurts to ask."

"That's good advice." Emily said lightly looking at Hotch who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Hotch said.

"The worst thing that could happen is that he says no." Dr. Davis told the woman, "And remember if he says no, it's better to know now and hurt for a little while then to not know but always wonder."

"That is true." Maggie said, "Thank you, Dr. Davis."

"You're welcome, Maggie." Dr. Davis "Take a day or two, to try to figure out how you want to broach the subject with him."

"I will." Maggie said, while Emily thought the some of that advice was good.

"We'll be back after the break," Mary said, "And for our last caller this one's for you."

Emily rolled her eyes, when she heard the song come on, while Hotch kept eyeing Emily out of the corner eye.

_'Oh my love, my darling I've hungered for your touch of love. A long lonely time, and time goes by so slowly and time can do so much, are you still mine?...'_

Hotch pulled into the station while Emily shut the radio, not even masking her discomfort by one of her favorite romantic songs.

"Are you all right?" Hotch asked her.

"Hmm?" Emily said, "Oh yeah, totally fine. Never been better."

Hotch raised an eyebrow as she stumbled out of the car and tripped, "I'm ok."

Hotch couldn't help but grin at her befuddlement "Slow down there."

Emily straightened her hair, "I'm totally fine. I'm good."

Hotch chuckled, "Don't tell me that this attitude is over a Righteous Brothers song."

"Well I've always had a thing for Bobby Hatfield's voice." Emily joked.

Laughing, Hotch grasped her arm and led her into the station causing her to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh you know I can walk a straight line." Emily said as her arm was released only to be caressed lightly.

"I'm starting to seriously doubt that" Hotch teased turning her to face him, "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me..."

Biting her lip, she looked at him, "Well the thing is... lately. Uh, well when we heard that woman on the radio..." Emily started.

Hotch's face soften at that, he knew the call in show got to her too, "The couple in that story..."

"Yeah?" Emily asked not looking him in the eye.

"Hey" Hotch said, lifting her chin up to look at him, "You felt like they were talking about us?"

Emily bit her lip, but relaxed when she saw the smile that graced his lips. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

Throwing caution to the wind, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss and sighed when he kissed her back.

Deepening the kiss, Emily moaned when she felt his tongue tangle with hers, while Hotch's hands wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him.

Pulling back, Hotch couldn't contain the grin on his face when he saw the look of want and lust in her eyes. It was relief that ran through him knowing that she wanted him as much as he had always wanted her.

"Emily" Hotch said leaning his forehead against hers, "Tell me what you're thinking about?"

Licking her lower lip Emily said softly, "That I really liked that and how much I want to do it again."

Seeing the smile on his face, he pulled her head to his chest, "I'd like that too."

The sound of their cell phones going off simultaneously pulled the brunette pair apart.

"Hotchner" Hotch said in his gruff tone, "We're right outside. Give us a minute then we can go."

Hotch turned around at her, sighing, "They caught the unsub. Looks like we'll get to head back to the hotel and fly out tomorrow."

"Well that's good news," Emily said, "So why so glum?"

Hotch sighed as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning down, "That means we'll be surrounded by the team on the way back. You're stuck rooming with JJ, so we won't get to be alone."

Emily looked up at him with an amused look, "Hotch, I'm not thirteen years old. I am allowed to leave the room and go wherever I want. To hang out with whoever I want. And maybe that person just might be you..."

Hotch sighed in relief, then pulled her into another kiss, only to feel her pull back. He gave her a questioning look.

"They know we're out here, you don't want them finding out, do you?" Emily asked with raised eyebrow.

Shaking his head as his hands went to her waist, lightly touching the soft, smooth skin, "I want us to have as much alone time before we out ourselves to them."

"Me too." Emily said stepping up on her toes to kiss him, "Now come on before they send out a search party. "

The brunette pair walked into the police station with renewed hope, and stolen glances.

* * *

George Sands said, "There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved."

* * *

**Until Next Time...**

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this, I did the best I could with the call in shrink show...

Leave a review down in the box below.


	2. The Pick Up

**Oh What A Feeling**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, don't you know that already?

Summary: While out shopping with Hotch, Emily teases him about his lack of skills at picking up women.

A/N: Here's a new chapter in this little series. I hope you all enjoy this.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Seduction is always more singular and sublime then sex and it commands a higher price." Jean Baudrillard

* * *

Emily watched as Hotch was checking out the produce girl, and snickered when the petite blonde walked right by him without even looking in his direction.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked placing the bag of lettuce in the shopping cart and took over pushing.

Shaking her head when she turned to face him, "Nothing, not a thing."

Hotch watched as Emily went over to pick up a cucumber and smirked at her, "Something more interesting on your mind?"

Raising an eyebrow as she looked from the cucumber in her hand than to Hotch, "Has anyone ever told you, you have a dirty mind?"

Smirking at the brunette, "And a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste."

Rolling her eyes as she scoffed at him, "Nerd."

Emily turned her attention back to the list, "Do you see any carrot sticks?"

"Huh?" Hotch said looking at a passing by woman who smiled at him.

"Oh my God." Emily whispered to him "This is why you always go grocery shopping twice a week."

"What?" Hotch asked "I don't get it."

Mimicking Hotch's phone call earlier, Emily said, "Does this remind you of anyone 'Please, Emily. Come with me, I have to get stuff for Jack's lunch and some food for the week.' Huh? Yeah, sure."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hotch said glancing at a woman pushing a cart.

"Can you not check out women for like two minutes?" Emily asked grabbing the needed carrot sticks "You been taking Dave's advice right?"

"Huh?" Hotch asked picking up an avocado and bagging it in plastic "What advice?"

"He told you to try to pick up women in grocery stores right?" Emily asked smirking at her friends "I know he did. This has a classic Dave Rossi pick up trick stamped all over it."

Nodding, "Yeah alright. You caught me. What's the big deal?" Hotch asked.

"Well at least you didn't use Morgan's advice." Emily muttered to herself.

"Why?" Hotch asked "What's his advice?"

"He'd say use the single father bit, and tell you to drag Jack along to help you get laid." Emily told him ushering them down the bread aisle.

"That wouldn't be so bad." Hotch muttered watching Emily place the bread and hamburger buns in the cart.

"Really?" Emily said "You'd use your own son to try to help you get laid?"

"Well no," Hotch said "But playing up the single father act can't hurt."

"Ugh." Emily said turning them down the next aisle "You definitely have been hanging around Dave and Morgan too long. You're starting to turn into a pig."

"It's not as bad as it seems." Hotch said "And sometimes it works."

"Really?" Emily asked scanning the peanut butter and jelly products "I want to see it. Show me."

"What?" Hotch asked "You want to watch me pick someone up? Here?"

"Yes." Emily said "I want to loop around this store and see you pick up a chick."

"No, I'm not going to pick some woman up here with you" Hotch said "I want to finish shopping and go home."

Scoffing, Emily said "Such a little baby."

Hotch went back to the cart picking up the a can and reading it, Emily turned her attention back to the jellies.

"What's is this?" Hotch asked walking over to Emily "This says cilantro...?"

"Cilantro olive oil dressing." Emily said.

"Cilantro olive oil dressing?" Hotch asked "Is it any good?"

"Mm hmm. It has lime in it and it's great for grilled chicken salad..." Emily said turning to look at Hotch.

Emily saw Hotch staring at her with a smirk on his face and said, "You... Oh you're good."

Hotch winked and said, "Thank Dave."

"I see how this works." Emily said shaking her head and laughing "Good for you. Of course it didn't make me want to jump you like those other girls..."

Hotch pushed the cart, "Well that's because we weren't at my house having dinner."

"Like that would even work on me." Emily said as the two head for the check out stand.

"Then that means you'll just have to stop by my apartment so I can give you a little demonstration." Hotch said seeing Emily look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you are a naughty boy Aaron Hotchner." Emily said.

"But that's what you like about me." Hotch said smacking her on the butt "Hey, the pick up worked on you..."

"Shut up." Emily said laughing.

* * *

"The resistance of a woman to a man's advances is not always a sign of virtue. Sometimes it's a sign of experience." Ninon de Lenclos

* * *

**Until Next Time...**

See the review box? I heard his cousin is the Pillsbury Dough Boy, and maybe if you tap him, he'll giggle too.

A/N: Guess what movie inspired this story?...


	3. Locked In

**Oh What A Feeling**

Disclaimer: CBS is the sole proprietor to Criminal Minds...

Summary: What happens when you get locked in a store overnight?

A/N: I found this one a bit fun and I hope you all like this. Here's the final chapter in this series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"The universe is like a safe to which there is a combination. But the combination is locked up in a safe." Peter De Vries

* * *

Emily grabbed her plastic bags, storming over to the bathroom. Embarrassed was one emotion coursing through her veins.

Slamming the door shut behind her, she walked into the stalls and dropped her purchases on the floor as she shrugged herself out of her dark blue top, changing into a fresh top that she just bought.

As she fingered the brand new top, dark red, she wondered briefly if she was overreacting. Shaking her head, no she wasn't.

Hotch was trying to lighten the brunette agent from another one of her 'bad days' and somehow she ended up with a shirt full of pizza sauce.

Luckily she was able to retaliate with ketchup, and a small smirk as he had silently cursed when he saw his own white dress shirt covered in the tomato red liquid.

"That's what he gets for tossing his pepperoni pizza at me" she muttered, thinking how odd it was for her friend and boss to act so out of character, but she figured that it was because he had noticed the way that she seemed so into her own head.

It wasn't unlike her to be so focused on trying to fix her problems that she had internalized and compartmentalized her emotions but that's just how she operate.

So when she finally heard him call out her name in an annoyed and frustrating tone, the look in his eyes told her that he was up to something and she ended up with a shirt full of pizza sauce.

Feeling her anger return she threw the dirty shirt into the spare bag and when she opened the bathroom stall she was met head on by Hotch who wore a smug smirk.

"What are you grinning at chuckles?" she muttered, pushing past the agent only for him to slam her carefully into the wall.

"This" Hotch muttered, pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss, stunning the brunette into wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him close to her.

As he moved his hands down to her hips, his felt her start to kiss him back and that thrilled him. He moved his mouth down to her neck, nipping at the tender white flesh, leaving his mark all over body.

He had always been attracted to her, and never had the courage to even attempt to try anything but the last few months since her return had seemingly brought them closer. And that was something that he had always wanted.

Emily wrapped one of her legs around Hotch's waist bringing him close to her, causing her to moan when she felt his erection pressed against her thigh.

"Emily" Hotch said peppering her jaw with kisses, "Emily, I... I want you."

All coherent thoughts went straight out of her head, while she nodded her head, giving him permission.

But as soon as his hand went to the zipper of her jeans the lights started flickering on and off while the heard the P.A. announcing that the department store was officially closing.

"What?" Emily said, pulling her mouth off of Hotch's while both their eyes opened.

Hotch pulled back from the disheveled woman who looked like she regretted their near action.

The two agents walked out of the bathroom and into the dark department store noticing that it was completely empty.

"Shit" Emily muttered, looking over at the empty food court, "How the hell did this happen?"

Hotch shook his head, wandering over to the main entrance, "I guess we missed the announcement that the store was closing."

She marched to the front door, pulling at it, she needed to get out of here. She was feeling claustrophobic and a tinge aroused from their earlier activity still playing out in her mind.

As Emily was contemplating picking up the chair and tossing it through glass doors Hotch pulled her away, backing her into his chest.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"Shh" he whispered, "Calm down."

He could feel her tense in his arms while inhaling, so he decided to play the sacrificial lamb, "There's an alarm system, and unless you want the police to show up questioning us..."

"Wouldn't be such a bad thing" she muttered feeling his grip loosen on her, "Our cell phones..."

Hotch reached into his dress pockets only to turn up empty, "I left mine in the SUV." he looked over at her, "Yours?"

Emily reached into her purse, pulling out the portable device, only to groan, "Two bars and no signal. Son of a bitch."

She looked around, "Do you see any payphones?"

He shook his head, "No and even if there were, they'd be locked up for the night. Looks like we'll be camping here until the morning."

Emily groaned walking over to the food court, "Damn it, this cannot be happening."

"What's wrong with you?" Hotch asked, reaching over to touch her arm only for her to wrench out of his grip, surprised by the turnabout, "Emily, talk to me."

Emily set her bag down, "I'm fine, Hotch. Just a little... confused about how the hell we're going to explain all this to everyone."

Sitting down on the bench, he looked over at her, "How do you mean?"

Taking a seat next to him, "Well, everyone's going to wonder how we ended up locked in a department store. Any clue how to explain that?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow pondering that, "Well there's the fact that you were changing your shirt. And the big glaring ketchup stain on mine."

Emily snickered at that, "Yeah." looking for a clock, "What time is it, anyways?"

Hotch lifted up his suit jacket to look at his watch, "A little after eleven."

"And the store opens again at what... five?" she asked, "And if my calculations are correct they come back in to restock shelves at... three, maybe four?"

"I believe so" Hotch asked, "So?"

She looked around the store, "So where do we sleep?" turning to face him, "Because this bench doesn't look all that comfy and there's no way in hell I'm sleeping on the floor. Not at my age."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, preparing to open his mouth, "Don't you even dare..."

A small grin escaped his lips, "Well there is one option, just don't shoot me ok."

Nodding, "Not like I could even if I wanted to, remember our guns are in your SUV."

"Thank God for small miracles." Hotch murmured, standing up he grabbed their purchases, "Follow me."

Emily got up hesitantly, slowly following her friend, team leader and man who had his tongue down her throat not less than ten minutes ago.

She didn't want to be here like this, in a confined space with a man who she was falling for.

"You're kidding me, right?" Emily asked looking over at Hotch, then back at the medium size display bed, "Tell me you're kidding me."

"I don't kid." Hotch said, setting the bags down on the display end table, "It's either this, or you go down to aisle to the camping equipment and get yourself a sleeping bag..."

Narrowing her eyes at him, "I'm blaming you entirely for all of this, you know?"

Hotch thought that over, "It may or may not have been my fault but there's nothing we can do about it now except accept this and get some sleep before the employees show up."

Grumbling, Emily leaned down and unzipped her black boots, turning to Hotch, "Don't get too handsy there, you hear me?"

Hotch gave her a smirk, "Like I'd dare."

"Hm" she muttered, pulling back the comforter, "Wouldn't surprise me to wake up to you playing grab ass."

Hotch got under the covers after removing his suit jacket, then turned his head to her, "Get your ass under the covers and shut up."

She gave him a glare before climbing under the covers, "Shut up."

"I'm your boss, you can't tell me to shut up." Hotch said, flicking the display lamp off.

"Not off the clock" Emily muttered, placing as much space between them, "And there's nothing to talk about. Good night."

"Night." Hotch mumbled, watching sleep overtake the brunette agent.

But he couldn't sleep, not with Emily next to him. He looked over and noticed the brunette seemingly in a state of ease curled up next to him.

And that's what amazed him, even after all that she had been through the last year she could finally feel at ease. Even around him.

He turned towards Emily noticing her fidgeting and moving closer to him.

His breath caught when she curled herself up against him and before he could even comprehend it, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

He could feel her body relax against his and that brought him a sense of relief and happiness that she could be so at ease in his arms.

He kept her close to him, where he always wanted her as he soon let sleep pull him in.

Hotch groaned when he felt the harsh blinding of lights hit his face, and when he opened his eyes he was more than surprised to see two men looking at him as though he were insane.

It took him a moment to gather his bearings to realize that last night had not been a dream.

He had been in fact locked in a department store over night with Emily who was still sound asleep in his arms. And the two men were more than annoyed with them.

"Shh" Hotch said, pulling out of the protesting Emily's arms, "Give us a minute and we'll be gone."

The younger man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How did you two end up in here?"

"We got locked in last night" Hotch explained slipping his dress shoes on, "And the phones didn't work."

The older man nodded, "It's happened once before about ten years ago." he looked at his younger friend, "We'll let it ago, just next time listen to the P.A. announcement, and get your friend awake so we can clean this area."

Hotch quietly turned to the sleeping beauty and could hear the foot fall off the two men moving away.

"Emily?" Hotch said softly, "Emily."

"Hmm?" she moaned out, turning on her face, "What?"

"Time to get up." Hotch quietly whispered, smiling at her resistance.

"Don't wanna." she muttered into the pillow.

"Time to get up and leave the store." Hotch said insistently, "Get up."

Emily sighed, while Hotch stood up grabbing the edge of the comforter and pulling it from her.

"What?" she asked feeling the cool air hit her, causing her to sit straight up, "Damn it."

Emily blinked, taking in her surrounding, "What the hell..." she shudder, "This wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope" Hotch said passing her the boots, "And if we want to avoid explain this to store security and the police we need to leave now."

Zipping up her boots, she grabbed her jacket and garment bags, "Fine. You owe me breakfast then."

"Me?" Hotch asked as the two walked to the store doors, "How do you figure?"

Running her hands over her hair to smooth it down, "Because this was entirely your fault with you throwing food on me."

"Well you threw ketchup on me" Hotch replied, "I've got the stain to prove it."

"Well you deserved too" Emily said as the two made their way over to the SUV, "After all you ruined my favorite top."

Glancing around the empty parking lot, "Well come on hop sing, buy me some pancakes."

Hotch smirked, "Sure thing. Come on, we need to have a little chat too."

Emily put the seat belt on raising an eyebrow, "About?"

Hotch grinned, he was going to go for it as the image of her in his arms replayed in his mind.

"Asking you on a date." Hotch told her, stunning the brunette.

"What?" Emily asked stunned with a smile on her face, "You are not asking me out."

Hotch slipped his glasses on as he put his cell phone in his pocket checking for messages, "Yes, I am and I've got all breakfast to convince you otherwise."

Scoffing as a smile grew on her face, "Good luck with that."

"I intend to" Hotch said, "I always get what I want, eventually."

Hotch caught the pleased smile on her face and he knew that once again he'd get what he wanted. Her.

* * *

Virginia Woolf said, "I thought how unpleasant it is to be locked out; and I thought how it is worse, perhaps to be in locked in."

* * *

**THE END**

Hope you all liked the story, don't forget to feed the little button below.


End file.
